


Deliver

by MoonlightSwan



Series: Pleasure Chest [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Creampie eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Jealousy, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, They need to be stopped tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSwan/pseuds/MoonlightSwan
Summary: On your doorstep like UPS, won't send it backYou're hard to please, just like me, I'll give you that*****************************************************She'd burst out laughing when she pulled the blonde wig out of the bag along with the lingerie, imagining Tom purchasing the wig and getting strange looks at the beauty store. He blushed and recounted what had happened in the store embarrassed. It was only meant to accompany this outfit and she figured it'd come off anyway by the end of the night.





	1. Know What's Coming When I Come Through

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut okay, don't drag me! But I'm absolutely positively okay with constructive criticism, I'm no professional writer I can always use input! I'm open!!! Enjoy ;)

“Come here.” He said stoically, his face giving away none of his true feelings. Despite his resolve he was impatient and horny and oh so ready to bury himself deeply inside of her. If only she would stop playing so goddamn coy and come to bed.

 

She stood near the window unsure of herself in the cream colored lingerie he had purchased for her. She had never worn something so sexy or luxurious before and felt completely on display, despite only one person watching. Tom did this often, put her in positions in which she felt uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and out of control. But only for a little while. The unwillingness and unease slowly fading away into eagerness and wonder. 

 

It was noon and the sun shone brightly through the sheer curtains adorning the windows, causing a white light to emanate from around her curvy silhouette. Ethereal is the term he’d use to describe her. She was otherworldly and holy all the same. He knew he was testing her limits buying the set, but he also knew she’d at least be curious about it. 

 

She was always curious despite her reservations. Shyness and intimidation giving way to boldness and bravery. He loved her openness to new things. Though the thought of her never having worn fancy lingerie at one point shocked and surprised him initially. Coming to know her intrinsically it made complete sense. She was a beauty and sooner or later some wretched man would come to steal away her innocence. He shuddered at the thought of that man being him. He didn’t like to dwell on it. Dwelling on a past that couldn’t be changed lead him to feelings of disillusion.

 

His previous relationship was a series of stops and starts. He’d stopped loving her and started loving someone else. She’d stop coddling him and started packing. When it was over it was as a huge weight lifted off of his chest. He knew then he’d never want to feel that heavy again. The smaller less meaningful ones that followed consisted of drunken drug fueled trysts with strangers or acquaintances he’d met through work. There was no gift giving, barely any exchanging of numbers so all of this was new to him too. A familiar feeling shrouded his heart and threatened to constrict him. But he didn’t dare unwrap himself. 

 

Learning to control his temper and quick mouth was the hardest. She was all sweetness and tenderness and truthfully didn’t deserve his unjust ire. Which was at an all time high at the moment due to his current sobriety. He should be happy. The anger that sat building inside of him festering for all those years having nowhere to go but out. He couldn’t drown his demons with a bottle, and his mind was getting the better of him. But he didn’t want his foul mood to ruin this moment with her.

 

“Juliana, come here.” He asked again, this time with a softer more pleading tone to his voice. Feeling bad for his previous disposition.

 

“It’s kinda hard to move in this tight ass corset!” She exclaimed. A taunting smile on her face, noticing his sudden mood change.

 

“Do I have to come and get you?” He teased back with a tilt of his head, slowly pulling the white duvet off of his legs and making a show of lifting his torso from it’s former laying position. 

 

“Coming sounds nice…If you can make me…” She turned and threw a docile look over her shoulder.

 

“When ever haven’t I?” He teased back. 

 

“I don’t know…” She feigned ignorance.

 

“You don’t know?” He echoed back. “That’s a pretty heavy accusation, love.”

 

“Surely...” He trailed off finally standing from his previous position and moving towards her. 

 

She gasped as his prowling figured reached out for her and grabbed her waist. Standing behind her he moved her hair off of her shoulder and slowly nibbled from the bottom of her neck up to her hairline and inhaled. His whisper like touch causing the hair on her arms to stand up. Goosebumps prickling over her body.

 

“You can think of some times in which I haven’t fully pleasured you…” He unwrapped his arms from around her waist to bring his hands over the ball of her shoulders. His hands moving in circular motions massaging all the tension away and out of her body.

 

“Hmm?” He whispered in her ear and a moan escaped her lips.

 

“Tell me.” He said before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

 

She shuddered and rubbed her thighs together.

 

“…thetimewhenyouwerehungoverafterhenriksparty…” She mumbled quickly.

 

“What?” He asked pulling his lips away from her tender flesh, confused by her answer. He was simply taunting her. Stepping away he faced her placing both of his hands on his hips.

 

“Henrik’s party…We had that fight… and then we fucked…It happened really fast I-” She stopped short and shook her had in remembrance of the disastrous night. 

 

Juliana had contemplated leaving him heavily after that. But despite all the pain and heart break he'd cause she could never imagine loving someone else, and she didn’t want to. So far he’s proven time and time again that he'd changed and she had no choice but to believe him, their was no evidence proving otherwise. She trusted him now completely.

 

“You didn’t come?” He frowned recalling that night. He'd bent her over another guests car after he found her and Henrik in what his eyes perceived as an in inappropriate position. They had gotten into a small bust up over his drinking and she stormed out only to be comforted by his friend. He'd set out to find her and continue their argument and all hell broke loose.

 

“It felt good…” She trailed off a cloudy look filled her eyes as she remembered the fire he had ignited in her body that night.

 

“And I wanted it…” She continued. 

 

“…But no I didn’t.” She grimaced, taking his hands from around his waist, she laced their fingers and gently squeezed.

 

He put his head down in shame, the details of all that happened that night were still somewhat foggy and he knew most of what occurred through her and a few disappointed friends recounting the events. After that he knew he had a problem that needed to be fixed. He never wanted to hurt her. His heart clenched just at the thought and pulled a hand away to grip his chest.

 

“It’s okay baby, it’s usually amazing. It’s not always about that for me. I just like being close to you. Just pleasing you.” Smiling she thought of all the ways they'd pleasure each other tonight. They'd both been so busy all week and she just couldn’t wait to wrap herself up in his body. His presence alone calmed all of her nerves, surely he knew.

 

“No... If it ever feels too rushed or if for whatever reason it doesn’t feel good. Stop me. Tell me. Please.” He begged.

 

“Okay.” She nodded her head up and down.

 

“Okay…I’m going to make up for that tonight.” Holding her hands in his he lead her to the queen-size bed with him.

 

He sat at the edge of the bed, white boxers tight around his massive thighs, his member peaking through the hole in his underwear. He quickly made work to lift up and slide them down pooling at his ankles. Stepping his left foot out, he kicked them off of his right foot off to the side before sitting back down. His member angry and red, ready for usage slapping against his belly button.

 

“Let me touch it.” Juli begged, her arousal still buzzing after their brief interlude.

 

Spreading her legs she dropped to her knees, seeing his proud member lay against his toned stomach lit a flame in her center. Reaching out she gently grabbed his shaft and began stroking at an unhurried pace.

 

His heat warmed her palm as she glided her hand up and down his shaft. His skin stretching and receding with each stroke. “Mmmm baby…You feel so good…so hot.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you” He crooned. It was a long day, and much to his surprise she wasn’t home when he arrived. He’d left several messages after an hour passed and no sign of her could be traced.

 

“Mmmm…yes love just like that…uuggh!” Her pace quickened once hearing his beautiful grunts. Tip beading with pearlescent drops of pre come, slowly rolling down his shaft.

 

“Uuuggh…uughhhhh…fuck!” She continued her stroking motions before dipping her tongue out and taking a tentative lick catching the slow moving liquid descending his cock.

 

Gripping him tightly she rolled her tongue around his corona then began kissing his head and shaft leading down to his balls. Laying his cock flat against his stomach she kissed and sucked on his left sack. Laving her tongue around the swollen bulb she sucked it completely in her mouth taking the right one in too, moaning at the feeling of his heavy sack engulfed in her mouth. She released them and dipping her head lower gave a teasing nip to his perineum before sucking and kissing the skin there.

 

“Oh fuck love.” He moaned dazedly. His eyes began to flutter and his right foot shook uncontrollably. He laid out flat and threw his arm over his face.

 

She looked up at him with a nasty little smirk on her face, reveling in his unabashed euphoria. She felt like she could lift a truck, the feeling was that powerful. Seeing him this close to coming undone was more than enough for her. She hadn’t lied, pleasing him pleased her.

 

Watching him writhe she sucked his cock into her mouth with a purpose. Inching his distended length into her mouth bit by bit she opened her jaw. Accommodating it for his massive girth. He was impressive at half mast but fully erect was another story. 

 

When she’d first seen him unclothed she was almost turned off. Surely a man of that size would be painful. Juliana wasn’t a virgin when they’d met but her little bit of experience was nothing compared to that monstrous thing. She’d heard stories about women who’d been sent to the ER after sex with a man so well endowed and she didn’t want that to be her. Time and patience was what got her fully skewed on his cock, her terrible gag reflex keeping her from ever truly deepthroating him, but it never stopped her from trying.

 

She sucked him with fervor, up and down and up and down, gripping his quaking thighs to keep them from snapping shut around her.

 

“Mmmm…I love watching you bob up and down…on me like that.” He whimpered. 

 

“Uugghh…mmmm….uuughhn…ugggghhh.” She gagged as he thrusted his cock up into her mouth, causing spittle to dribble around the sides of her maw and drop down to her chin.

 

“Mmmm…” She moaned before popping his cock out of her mouth to swipe at her chin.

 

Snaking one hand down she stuffed it in her panties prodding her lips in search for her throbbing clit. 

 

“You keep that up love and I’m gonna come.” He smiled down at her playing with herself whilst diving back in to feast on his cock. She was so beautiful covered in sweat and panting out of breath.

 

“Mmmm…I’m gonna come all over that pretty little face of yours…” He groaned, sitting up and reaching down to move her blonde hair out of her face and around his hand.

 

“Mmmm…” She moaned, her fingers a blur, his grip pulling her hair taut and tingling her scalp. Her wig tugging, she fleeting thought of him messing up her hair but shrugged it off considering it was only synthetic.

 

She’d burst out laughing when she pulled the wig out of the bag along with the lingerie, imagining Tom purchasing the wig and getting strange looks at the hair store. He’d let out an infrequent blush and recounted what had happened in the store embarrassedly. It was only meant to accompany this outfit and she figured it’d come off any way by the end of the night. 

 

“Yeah? Would you like that? Do you want me to come all over your pretty little face?” He grunted watching her lips suck his cock head in effortlessly.

 

“Mmmhhmm…” Swirling her tongue around his mushroomed head after every upwards suck. 

 

“Or would you like me to come all over those beautiful tits?” He grunted slowly rocking his hips forward.

 

“Mmmmm…” Humming her acquiescence while looking deep into his eyes. She’d much prefer swallowing. But she knew he loved to see her covered in his come. Marking her in his own primal way. Though she hated to see it go to waste.

 

“Mmmmmm…mmhn.” A small orgasm rocking her and causing her mouth to clamp around his cock.

 

“Uuughhhn you’re so beautiful…so perfect.” He moaned.

 

“How about I fuck them? Hmm?” He asked a glint in his eyes.

 

“Yes baby…I just wanna please you.” She said popping his cock out of her mouth, much much more enthusiastic about this idea.

 

He stood up and pulled her from the ground on her knees to stand before him. Pulling her close wrapping his strong arms around her cinched waist he dipped his head down he captured her lips with a hungry kiss. Their lips breaking apart briefly before he began to nip at her fuller lips and down to her chin, sucking her face all around her jaw. She moaned at his frenzied touch, her hands resting softly against his arms. Her face twisted in pleasure. He kissed back up the side of her neck after licking the top of her breast and she sucked his thin bottom lip into her mouth. Tongues twirling around each other in a sloppy battle for dominance. She relented and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and moaning into his mouth. The pace slowed and the pair settled for more lazy pecks as his hands slid from her waist to grip her plump backside. His left hand slipping under her garter to palm her globes unencumbered. Her hands drifted from his neck to rest at his chest. The little hairs tangling with her manicured fingernails as she rubbed his chest and smiled. He made her feel delirious in his presence, and she never wanted that feeling to stop.

 

He pulled her on the bed with him and began unlacing the constricting corset. She sighed letting out a big breath she didn’t realize she was holding as the tightness released little by little with the work of his fingers. Upon opening the garment he saw the little red lines the imprinted on her skin from the compression of the corset. Frowning he bent forward and kissed the marks lining her breast first. Intricate patterns intertwining to make a pretty lace effect on her skin. Kissing from her breast down to her stomach and licking the marks directly on her ribs, she shuddered sensitive to the sensation of his scratchy beard on her formerly bound skin. From her ribs his lips drifted to her belly button. Licking around the crest of skin he dipped his tongue out and swirled it inside her belly button.

 

“Tom.” She moaned. Bringing her idle hands down to rake through his short hair.

 

His lips swooped lower and kissed the fabric of her garter before kissing the skin between her garter and panties. She moaned frustratedly and he laughed, that sinful laugh she grew to love. He knew he was teasing her and they’d get to that soon but first.

 

“Don’t think I forgot. I’m going to fuck those perky tits.” His smile deepened, seeing her face cross with remembrance.

 

His legs caged her body as he crawled up the bed and rested his bottom not ungently against her stomach, mindful of the tenderness still present.

 

“Oh fuck! They’re so big and so round” He lowered his cock to the space between her breast and began to thrust lightly back and forth. Dragging pre cum up and down on her flushed skin. Lifting his cock up watching the thin line of dribble connecting their bodies stretch and break. Her hands reaching out for him, fingers began tracing the soft lines in his toned abdomen.

 

With slow hands he cupped both breast and brought them together wedging his cock between the two mounds. The contact of her soft firm tits against his hard cock made him groan.

 

She brought her hands down and cupped her fingers over his squeezing her breast together to make a tighter suction and than he began to thrust.

 

“Uuunnghh! Juli...” He grunted out.

 

“They feel good don’t they baby?” She goaded him, tightening her grip around his hands.

 

“Mmmh…uuuughhhn…” He loved when she talked dirty. At first she would barely moan in the bedroom, he’d thought she was a afraid of her in voice. Which he quickly found out to be true, but slowly over time as they’d made love he assured her that he wanted to hear her moans, her thoughts. She was so sexually repressed she’d even masturbate in silence. Now, she was a sexual deviant… Just like him.

 

“You love fucking these huge titties?” She leant her head forward and licked the tip of his cock as it slipped through the top of squeezed breast.

 

“God…Yes!” He moaned as his pace increased.

 

“You’re going to come for me aren’t you?” She could feel his cock thickening to an impossible width. 

 

“Just watching me…squeezing my titties together so you can fuck them so good is too much huh?” He groaned and nodded his head at her line of questioning, unable to form real words at the moment.

 

“Uuggghn!!!!” The thick vein running from the bottom of his mushroomed head to his groin throbbed.

 

“Yes baby…I feel you getting bigger… It’s coming!” Juli began moving her breast up and down aiding his impending orgasm.

 

“Mmmnn…uuugghhh!” His thrusts became frantic in his quest to completion. A pressure building in his balls, causing them to scrunch up and hug his cock.

 

“Yes baby yes!” She moaned out and rubbed her thighs together, wet from his excitement.

 

“Mmmmm…mmmm…” He groaned, his head thrown back and his face contorted into a grimace.

 

“Come for me baby…come for me!” She flicked her tongue out and began licking his head as he settled to grinding against her squeezed breast instead of thrusting.

 

“Uuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!” He grunted out as his shaft spasmed and rope after rope of frothy come spewed from the tip of his cock. The first load skirted on Juli’s head and landing on the wooden headboard, it splattered then slowly slid, melding into the grooves and valley’s of the intricate design. The second rope plopping directly on the hairline of her blonde wig dripping and falling into the valley of her right eye she quickly closed them before any actually got in her eyes. The third painting her lips and neck. She stuck her tongue out licking around her lips catching all that she could into her welcoming mouth.

 

“Mmmmmmmm….yes!” She moaned eyes closed as his load tapered off into slow dribbles landing and then rolling down her aching breasts.

 

“Mmmmmm yes love…lick up all of my come.” He smiled down at her, enjoying the show she was putting on cleaning up all of his come.

 

“Mmmmmm, it’s so good baby I love it.” She grinned before biting her lip.

 

He slowly lifted himself off of her smaller body and flopped ungraciously onto the disheveled sheets next to her. Eyes closed he stretched out on his stomach and yawned facing the opposite direction of her.

 

She looked over at him and frowned. Propping herself up on her elbows she leaned over him to see his eyes closed shut with a placid smile on his face.

 

“This mothafucka…” She said aloud to herself and laid back down arms crossed with a serious pout on her mouth.

 

He smiled hearing her disgruntled voice and flipped over with a devilish smile on his face, the sudden motion briefly scaring her and causing her to gasp.

 

“But wait!” He exclaimed.

 

“There’s more….” He trailed off before capturing her lips with his. She conceded and melded her lips with his, her tongue lashing out and swiping across his bottom lip, he stuck his into her mouth and lapped away.

 

She broke off pushing against his chest to halt his actions. “You’re such a clown Tom.”

 

“Just call me Joey, baby.” He laughed at her haughty expression before straddling her wide hips.

 

“Who?” She asked confused with this line of conversation.

 

“Joey the clown?” He went on.

 

“Never heard of him it’s Bozo all day ‘round here.” She shook her head and smiled.

 

He leaned back in capturing her lips for the second time. She yielded easily and allowed him to control their deep kiss. Her hands wrapping around his head and clawing lightly through his sweaty golden locks. He grinded into her clothed pussy his limp cock wedging itself in between her drench panties. The friction of the wet fabric against is soften member caused him to groan into her mouth.

 

Without breaking apart he pulled each of her legs out from between his and nestled between hers, with the movement his cock head alignment with her engorged clit and she bit down on his lip causing the skin to break.

 

He shuddered at the sting and she pulled away hissing. “I’m sorry.” She said wrapping her hands around his waist and gripping his back, wincing at the bit a blood that began to bead at the nick.

 

“Shhh, it's just a little bit of war paint.” He chided licking away the small amount of blood.

 

“I want to taste that pretty little pussy.” 

 

“Yes, please…” She said ready for her neglected pussy to finally see relief with something other than her own fingers.

 

He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him, eyes glazed with anticipation.

 

Sliding down her body he made work of getting rid of the rest of her lingerie. Her frilly white garter soaked in sweat clung to her body and looked beautiful doing so. He ran a lone finger around the inside band of the lace tugging gently at the offending article of clothes.

 

He unsnapped both sides from each leg and dragged the garter under her round butt before bringing her legs together and pulling it off. Tossing it to the other side of the room it landed over a potted plant she had sat next to their bedroom door.

 

Kneeling before her he spread her thighs. “Look at you, so wet. So juicy.” He said with a wolfish look upon his face. 

 

He gently tugged on her sopping wet panties before pulling the loose fabric away from her mound and to the side. Tiny bubbles of her slick lined the edges of her thong. He swiped his finger around the underwear and brought his hand to his mouth taking an experimental lick, then plunging his finger in his mouth in its entirety groaning out his satisfaction. 

 

Her mons were puffy and swollen, slick with her leaking juices. Ripe for the picking. He couldn’t wait to devour her.

 

Kneeling lower on the mattress he gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Pass me those?” He asked gesturing towards the pillows laying at the head of the bed.

 

She made a face and then said “But those are new. I don’t wanna leak on them…” Who would be cleaning those out she thought to herself, ME!

 

He rolled his eyes and reached up over her grabbing them himself before lifting up her heavy back side and stuffing two under her so quickly she couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

 

“We can go to Home Goods tomorrow and buy new ones.” He said bending down and giving her a chaste kiss.

 

“Pier 1.” She smiled correcting him.

 

“Yes yes, Pier 1.” He parroted before resuming his previous position.

 

He bent down eye level with her pussy, spreading her legs out as far as they would stretch, her sticky lips separated at the motion revealing her engorged clit blossoming out from under it’s thin hood and he swooned.

 

He lightly trailed his right index finger from the bottom of her lower lips up to the very top and then down and around again. 

 

Arching her back she moaned breathlessly at the like touch. So close, he was so close and she felt like she'd die if he didn’t hurry up and add more pressure.

 

“Baby…” She hissed. “…Don’t play with me.”

 

“I think it’s a little too late for that.” He jested, knowing full well his affect on her.

 

He continued to trace small lines up and down her mons, just missing her still neglected clit to plunge two fingers into her weeping pussy. Her walls contracted harshly at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Yes baby…squeeze your cunt around my fingers.” He encouraged. Her legs shook as he built a slow and steady pace thrusting his index and middle fingers in and out.

 

“Take your pleasure love.” He grinned watching her lick her full upper lip before biting down on her bottom. His naughty little minx.

 

“Tom, uuungh!”

 

With her panties slipping back into place due to their motions, he quickly snatched his fingers out of her pussy to rip the offending article. She whimpered at the sudden loss but was appeased to feel a wet warm lick glide over her clit. His tongue circled slowly around her protruded nub. His lapping distracted her from the third finger her added while plunging back into her and she contracted again at the contact. 

 

“You’re so tight. So tight around my fingers and tongue. Squeezing me so hard.” He spoke face pressed against her mound. He flexed his fingers stretching her out while sucking her clit into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck Tom.” She sighed as her body tingled, goosebumps covered her arms and legs. Her fingers clenched and released the sheets below her and all she felt was his mouth and his fingers on her.

 

“Mmmm, you taste so lovely Juli…mmmm…” He groaned as her juices spilled forth and invaded his mouth once again. He removed his fingers from her saturated pussy to then lap at her narrow opening. His tongue plunged deep inside of her, twirling all around her fleshy walls.

 

Her legs shook and she struggled not to clamp down on him as he continued to eat her inside out.

 

“Do you wanna taste yourself love? Do you want to taste your pussy juices?” She was magnificent and unique, and all his, but he wanted to share her flowing juices.

 

“Yes…please” she moaned as he plunged two fingers back inside her to catch more of her essence. Leaning forward he stretched his hand up towards her mouth and she bent down to meet him half way and suck his fingers into her mouth.

 

“Oh, yes love slurp those juices right up” Watching her suck on his fingers caused his thickening cock to stir.

 

“You taste even better with my cum inside of you” He licked his lips imaging his cum spilling deep inside of her and then slowly flowing out.

 

“Do you want to taste that love?” He said before retracting his hand and diving back into her pussy.

 

“Uuughhh…Tom! Tom!” She moaned as his tongue rolled around her clit over and over and over again. He was so good. 

 

“Do you want to know what your pussy tastes like with my cum mixed deep inside?” He'd cum in her and ate their cream a number of times but never before offered her a taste. He sucked her clit into his mouth, teeth grazing lightly on her nub and stretching her hood over them.

 

“Baaa-Baby!” She lurched, shaking her head from side to side, the feeling too intense but he continued to suck adamantly. 

 

“Ugnnhhhhh.” She groaned out legs quaking, as she grinded into his face. She felt out of control of her body as she writhed around dazedly.

 

“Hmm? Speak up love...I can’t hear you” He continued his assault nipping at her clit and plunging furiously inside of her with his fingers. She clenched and unclenched babbling words he couldn’t decipher.

 

“Unmhgh..mnhhmmmn…” She moaned out in desperation.

 

“Nnnhg….mmhhhnn…yeessshhnnn.” Juli shook and her knees buckled.

 

“YES TOM! I wanna taste our juices mixed together so badly…so bad.” She found her voice and shouted to him. Her body burst with tiny pins and needles, pricked with pleasure her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her back arched high off the bed and she shuddered uncontrollably while still grinding into his mouth.

 

“Mmmm yes… That’s more like it…” His mouth continued to feast on her pussy as she rolled through her orgasm. Holding her legs tight, he rubbed her thighs up and down to ease some of the tension in her body. 

 

“Uh-Uuuuuhhh!” She moaned out skin ablaze with a heat she couldn’t escape.

 

“Mmmmm…..mmmm… your mine…all mine…” He released her swollen red clit with one last hard suck and the began to nibble down her lips and suck the left one into his mouth.

 

“Yes….ye-…yeeees!” She gritted out as he sucked her into his mouth again and nipped gently at her oversensitive lips.

 

“Unngh, Tom… it’s too much” Feeling a high approaching again. Once was enough and she could barely speak now.

 

“I-….I…you…you…you have to st-…stop baby it’s too much.” Her pleas fell on death ears as he released her left lip and made his way to the right. She fleetingly remembered his words from earlier. Gahtdamn lying Tom.

 

“You want me to stop love?” He asked before sucking her into his mouth and shoving four fingers into her pussy.

 

“Uh…huh…it’s so…much I-…I want to come with you… inside me….” Her face twisted as she arched her back again grinding her pussy onto his hand and her ass into the bed.

 

“You don’t want me to keep fucking you…” He trailed off increasing his pace.

 

“Just like this.” He asked looking up at his lover, whose hands now lay pinching and pulling her hard nipples.

 

He thrusted his fingers in and out faster then before and released her lip to lap at her clit.

 

“Baby! Ohhhhhh!!! Ohhhh!! Tom…THOMAS!!!” Her legs quaked uncontrollably, hips grinding down onto his shiny face. He looked up into her eyes to see tears pooling and falling down her face. Reaching up he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together and squeezed gently.

 

“YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!!!” Her neck arched and her body convulsed as she screamed out her pleasure. 

 

“Oh my god baby!!” She ground out through gritted teeth. A weightless feeling flowed through her entire body.

 

He unlatched his mouth from her pussy as the last ebbs of her orgasm left her body limp and lifeless. He rubbed his big hands up and down her warm thighs and began massaging feeling back into her legs.


	2. I Know You Got The Message I Deliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll bring you something that you wanna unpack, you can say I'm reliable like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Back with the last update, at least for a little while ;) I hope it isn't confusing but never fear! Your questions will be answered!

 

“I want you to come inside of me.” She told him after coming down from that last explosive orgasm. 

 

“Bend over for me love, I want you from behind.” He grabbed her hips and gently pushed her back forward. She bowed willingly and pressed her soft stomach into the mattress. Wiggling her ass from side to side she ground into his cock.

 

“Yes love…arch that back for me.” He praised seeing her body bow into this preferred position. 

 

“Mmmm…you’re so perfect love. So perfect for me.” He said palming her juicy ass. Rubbing his hands in a perfect circle on each cheek he spread her open and slide his hard cock between the two pillows. Rocking forward he pushed his head right up against her sticky entrance and pulled back repeating the motion and sliding his cock up and down her mons with each retreat.

 

Reaching behind her she placed a solitary hand on his hip and pulled him closer. Tired of his games and wishing he'd just enter her already and end this damn suffering. Some God or Deity above answered her prayers. 

 

“Uuuughhh! Tom…uuuughhh baby!” She cried as his stiff rod plunged deeply inside of her. Immediately getting to work she thrust back against him clenching tightly around his cock eager to reach completion with her lover. 

 

“Mmmmmnnnn. Yes love bounce your sexy ass back on me like that.” He grunted out gripping her plush sides.

 

“Uh huh…like that…uuuuuuggggghhhhh just like that…uuuuughhhhh.” He groaned.

 

“Mmmm Tom you’re so deep…so…” She sighed, arching deeper into the comforter and grinding her ass into his groin. Side to side.

 

“Unnnnghh….deep…deep…deep…” She babbled. The pressure of his cock plunging deep between her walls intensified by her steady grind.

 

“Uuuggghnnn Juli…love!” Tom cried out, Increasing his thrusts he gripped her waist and plunged deeper into her depths.

 

“Mmmm your cock is so hard and so deep….baby!!” She moaned out meet him thrust for thrust. This was her favorite position because he felt even bigger from this angle. She clenched and moaned out just thinking about the view. Her pussy stretched tightly around his thick cock.

 

“Uggghnnn fuck…yes squeeze me with that perfect little pussy” He moaned out, leaning forward his lips brushing lightly against the back of her sweat soaked neck. 

 

“Mmmm.” He hummed.

 

“Oh yes…Do that again love.” He asked. She clenched again feeling his throb inside of her. He felt do hot and so heavy and it felt so good being this close.

 

“Ugggghn. Yes…just like that.” He crooned, lifting up off of her back and she clenched again wanting to keep him close.

 

“Just like that!” He cried out as he proceeded to give more shallow thrusts. Sweat poured off of his nose and dripped down into the valley of her back.

 

“Tooooom!!!” Juli moaned and he leaned back over her giving her all that she wanted.

 

“Mmmmmm. Juli...Juliana!!” His balls slapped against her ass and she lifted up briefly to reach a hand under her stomach and cup his dangling balls.

 

“Ohhh! Fuck!” He groaned out feeling her lightly squeezing his jewels. 

 

“Uuhhnnnn!! Ooooooh my sweet sweet Juli…” Tom cried. Noticing his reaction and feeling his body shudder on top of her she began to pull while lightly squeezing.

 

“Mmmmmh! Right there baby!” Juli moaned. He rewarded her by grinding into her with each inward stroke.

 

“Ooohhhh! Faster!! Please please please fuck me faster baby!!” She cried out as he pumped faster inside of her. Her thighs coated with her slick and leaked onto the mattress beneath her.

 

“If I go any faster darling I’m going to fuck you right off this bed.” Tom said.

 

“Do it!!!” She hollered out anxious for more. Whatever more maybe. 

 

“Hahahahaha.” He laughed loud out, liking the sound of that and increased his pumps.

 

“OH!! FUCK TOM!! OOOOOOHHHHH!” Juli screamed out feeling him his her spot. She tossed her head back and nearly hit him in the mouth, they were so close.

 

“Uggghhhhn! Uh! Ummmmgh!” Tom moaned lifting up again not willing to get his teeth knocked out by her heavy head.

 

“Mmmmm, oooh! Oh my God!!” Reaching out for her he scooted back and grabbed her waist pulling her back up against his chest and she acquiesced laying her head against his left peck. 

 

“Not. God. Just. Me.” Tom groaned into her ear, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as he pumped deeply inside of her.

 

“Yes, you..you just youuuuu!!” Juli moaned out and reached down to play with her clit. Rubbing circles round and round her hardened nub.

 

“Mmmmmmnhn. Say my name!” Tom groaned, thrusts slowing to a steady pace.

 

“Toooooom!!” Juli cried out as Tom began to suck on her neck.

 

“Say it louder. Scream it!” He said biting lightly up and down the column of her neck.

 

“TOOOOOOM!!! TOM!! OH FUCK!! THOMAS!!!! YES!! YESSS! YES!!!!” Juli cried out bearing down on his cock. She shuddered and bounced against him as her orgasm raked through her sweaty body.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck sweetheart!!” Tom moaned seeing her loose herself in her passion. She was so very beautiful.

 

“Are you ready?! Hmmmmmm? You ready for my cum!?” Tom asked holding steady on her thrashing body. He could feel it coming, his balls began to retreat and fall ready to spew his cum deep inside of her.

 

“Oohhhhh yes!” She moan almost incoherently. It was so much pleasure, she was overstimulated but she didn’t want the buzzing within her body to stop.

“Are you ready for me to fill you up? Hmmmm??” Tom asked pumping faster as she began to thrust with him.

 

“You want me to fill you alllllll the way up with my cum??” Tom asked again while reaching up and pinching her right nipple. She wrapped a hand around his neck and tossed her head back.

 

“Yes baby I’m going to cum and I want you to cum with me!!!!” Juli moaned ready to cum again.

 

“You want me to fill you up!!” Tom asked feeling his sperm rushing up from his balls and into his cock.

 

“Ooooooooooooohhhhh!!” Juli moaned out feeling him throb inside of her. She could feel him getting thicker and thicker.

 

“And- and I can’t wait for you to clean it all up.” Juli cried. Egging his impending orgasm on.

 

“Ooooooooohhh, FUCK!!!” Tom groaned out his thrust getting deeper, ready to plant his seed deeply I side of her and coat her walls.

 

“Mmmmhmmm, and then I'm going to feed it to you.” Tom groaned bringing his hand down to meet her over her pussy and rubbed furiously.

 

“Yesss baby!!!” Juli cried licking her lips wanting to taste the juices they'd create together.

 

“Oh! Oh! Uuggghhh!!!” Juli moaned out cumming hard on his cock and nearly falling over if his arm hadn’t caught her.

 

“FUCCCKKK!!!! Mmmmm!” Tom cried out as he shot load after load into her clenching pussy.

 

Coming down he pulled out of her with a wet squelch. He rubbed her stomach in soft circles and she clenched feeling his cum leaking out of her pussy and closed her legs trying to catch as much as she could from falling out.

 

She gently laid down on the mattress and rolled over to her back and he kneeled before her, spreading her thighs and examining the mess that lie there. She nearly closed her legs but he caught each one in hand and spread her out.

 

"Oh fuck baby." She giggled and a little bit of cum seeped out of her entrance.

 

“Yes darling push our juices out just like that” He kneeled between her sticky thighs and watched his cum seep out of her pussy every time she pushed outwards.

 

“Mmmmm…” She moaned out as he lapped rivulet after rivulet up.

 

“Ooooohhhh, you are so beautiful my love.” He smiled looking up and her flushed face. She shuffled her thighs and looked down.

 

“I’m so sticky baby…” Juli laughed in delirium.

 

“Mmhhm, your sloppy little pussy so full of our juices.” Tom trailed a finger up the small stream of cum that dripped from her pussy down to her rosebud.

 

“Your messy pretty little pussy” Her brown lips were puffy and slick.

 

“Look at us mixed together like that…just me and you” Tom lapped the juices up that pooled at her ass crack until there was nothing left but the globs of cum that circled her entrance.

 

“Ohh!!” Juli moaned out, she was still so sensitive.

 

“Mmmm, are you ready for a taste love.” Tom looked up at her and asked. Eager for her to finally have a taste.

 

“Baby…Oooohhh!” She watched as he took two fingers and stuffed them deep inside of her pussy and swirled them around, catching as much cum as his fingers would allow, pulling his fingers out he looked at the cum sliding down his hand and wrist and licked the trail up before it could reach his arm.

 

Crawling up between her legs he laid his groin against her pelvis and held himself up with one arm and extended his hand out to her mouth. She smiled and opened her mouth ready to receive the gift that he was giving her.

 

“Mmmmm…” She moaned out sucking their combined essence off his hand. Taking his finger into her mouth she began to suck up and down. He pushed his other finger in and began to gently fuck her mouth with his hand. She continued to suck until her jaw got tired and she let his fingers go with a wet pop.

 

“Did you like that darling?” Tom asked gazing lovingly into her deep brown eyes.

 

“Tom…baby…I loved it. I love you. I missed you so much.” She lifted her head up to reach his lips. Meeting her halfway he leant down to give her a chaste smooch.

 

“And I you.” He echoed back.

 

“But I still want more.” Tom laughed. If she thought they were finished she had another thing coming. He could never get enough of her.

 

“Oh!! You’re going to make us late for the movies!” Juli groaned out.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Walking up a narrow trail three men slowly reached their woodsy destination. The truck was parked in front of a moderately sized home shrouded by trees right off the highway. Catching their breath's, the men stood sweaty and tired from their recent vigorous activity of hiking the Culdex Mountains. 

 

Pulling his keys out of his daypack a blond haired man unlocked the truck and the other two men began packing their gear into the trunk. Opening the cooler he pulled out a pear inspecting it briefly before taking a huge bite.

 

“Aye man, I gotta take a leak.” A brunette man announced before they took off. He'd been holding it in for a bit because he felt he needed to do a little more than piss and none of them had brought toilet paper.

 

“What’s wrong, pretty boy? Too good to make use of nature’s resources?” The blond haired man cajoled, in an obvious attempt to rile him up. He'd noticed his friend dance around a bit and wondered why he didn’t just walk off to take a piss.

 

“Not everyone’s a heathen like you. My mother raised me better than to be peeing in the bushes and having sexual relations against trees and whatever else it you do up in the woods…” The brunette man said looking the blond man up and down.

 

“I am offended.” The blond haired man said before taking another bite out of his pear.

 

“A man is only a product of his environment. You think cause you’re one of 'em city boys you’re better than me.” The blond haired man continued.

 

“I never said that.” The brunette man said shaking his head. He always knew how to twist up words.

 

“Specifically…” The blond haired man finished off nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, that’s the vibe you give off. I’m surprised you’re even a fisherman, you never like to get dirty. Ya always got something to say.” The blond haired man began again.

 

“Tom’s house is right there.” The brunette haired man said motioning his hand towards the house behind them.

 

“I know you have a key. Give it to me, so I can go drop a deuce.” The brunette haired man continued, done tossing his belongings into the truck.

 

“Do y’all always gotta argue? Is it written down somewhere, and my pamphlet got lost or something?” The once silent black haired man questioned annoyed. It was always something with these two. It was really starting to bug him. Gahtdamn. 

 

“Two grown ass men, bickering like bitches…” The black haired man trailed off kicking a small rock into some nearby bushes.

 

The two men in question stood opposite each other, one with his hands placed upon his hips with an indignant look on his face. The other stood lazily against a black Chevy truck chomping away at the nearly gone pear, a shit eating grin on his face. Once finished he chucked the pear into some nearby trees.

 

“For the Earth.” The blond haired man yelled, the black haired man beside him chuckled and opened the passenger side door of the truck and slunk in.

 

The brunette haired man began to shuffle in need to lay waste.

 

“The man's gotta use the bathroom. Keys.” The black haired man said once seated.

 

“Here, but don’t be long or I'll leave ya. I got a lady friend waiting for me at home and I needs to be getting back. ASAP.” The blond haired man said tossing the dancing man the keys and settling into the driver’s side of the vehicle.

 

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.” The brunette haired man nodded and walked off.

 

He spun the key fob around his finger and headed up the trail to the dark house. Anxious to finally relieve himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and put on some tunes to help him go. Performance anxiety. 

 

The other two men sat in amicable silence until the man in the driver’s side flipped on the radio.

 

“Wonder what Chutney's cooked for dinner tonight…” The black haired man said.

 

“How's the old lady?” The blond asked.

 

"She’d kill you if she heard you call her 'old' man…” The black haired man laughed and rubbed a tired hand down his sweaty face.

 

“But black don’t crack! Or so I've heard…” The blond trailed off in thought.

 

“Nathaniel. Shut up.” The black haired man said shaking his head.

 

“You got it, Darwin.” Nathaniel saluted, a cheeky look on his face. Reaching over he then turned the radio up.

 

“Henrik better hurry his ass up.” Darwin said looking out the window.

 

__________________________________________________

 

“Damn!” Henrik whispered, his shock evident on his sun kissed face.

 

This is how they get down? I could’ve been hitting that? Maaaaan! He had just been looking for the bathroom, but the need to piss dried up and fizzled away when he saw Tom going down on Juli and talking about their juices? He shook his head and than backed away out of the cracked door and walked back down the hallway leading into the living room. Who fucks with the door open nowadays? Wrapping his headphone cord around his iPhone he angrily stuffed the device into his pocket and plopped down onto the leather couch lost in thought. Without a buffer on his ears he could hear her cries more clearly. And consequently his replies.

 

“Ohh!!” She cried.

 

“Mmmm, are you ready for a taste love?” He asked.

 

“Baby…oooohhh!” She moaned.

 

The minutes ticked away and he remained seated on the soft couch. A scowl twisted on his face. 

 

“Does it take that long to take a piss...” Nathaniel let himself into the unlocked front door and briefly looked around before spotting his friend.

 

“Oh hey man, what you doing? Them legs sore or something? The trick after a long hike is to soak in some Epson salt. Does the body real good.” Nathaniel said.

 

“You didn’t mention Tom was home.” The brunette turned his head and looked up at him.

 

“Well...it is his house.” The blond haired man trailed off looking around the living room.

 

“Did you like that darling?” Tom asked.

 

“Tom…baby…I loved it. I love you. I missed you so much.” She said.

 

“Ohhhh, I see. Hahaha.” Nathaniel laughed while looking down a darkened hallway.

 

“Ah, come on lover boy…” Nathaniel walked over and clasped his hand upon Henrik’s shoulder and shaking it.

 

“It hurts less if you pretend not to care.” Nathaniel said looking down at his sullen friend.

 

“Man, fuck you.” Henrik said.

 

“Hahahaha!” Nathaniel laughed pulling his friend up off the couch.

 

Henrik stood and stretched his arms above his head than casted one last look down the hallway.

 

“Come on, come on, come on. Don’t dally.” Nathaniel said amused by his jealous friends behavior.

 

“Oooooh, fuck love!! When you wiggle just like that, Ohhhhh.” Tom moaned out.

 

“Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!” Juli cried.

 

“WHOOO!!! They are nasty! Wonder if my lady friend will be down to try some of that!” Nathaniel exclaimed, pushing Henrik out the door. 

 

Listening to his best friend blow his ladies back out got him a little horny and anxious to get back home. If he was honest. But in typical Nathaniel fashion he just couldn’t resist what he did next. He'd probably get his keys revoked because of it. Pulling the door fully open he swung it left and right to gain traction and finally swung it shut with a resounding slam. Locking the door as quickly as his fingers would allow him he took off.

 

“What’d you do that for?!” Henrik turned around and looked towards the door in horror.

 

“Last one to the trucks a rotten egg!!” Nathaniel yelled while running down the narrow path.

 

Henrik rolled his eyes and jogged after the immature older man.

 

__________________________________________________

 

“Oh baby!!” Juliana cried out as her body shook with pleasure as he ate her out. Her stomach flexed and she ground her ass into the bed and clenched the sheets around her between her fingers. 

 

Tom kissed his way up from her pussy to her stomach and than her lips. She grabbed the back of his head and held him tightly against her. Their tongues battling for dominance between the two of them. Neither yielding but taking turns controlling the sloppy kiss. She could taste herself on his lips with a slight aftertaste of him sperm. He made sure to lick all of his cum up from nether regions.

 

SLAM!!!

 

“What was that!??” Juli broke her lips away from Tom’s and looked around the bedroom, her eyes finally landing on the cracked door and peering into the dark hallway.

 

“Hmm? What?” Tom seemingly unperturbed continued to kiss around her mouth and jaw, down her neck and back up to her cheek. He flicked his tongue out and licked her nose.

 

“Tom, move!!” Juli yelled as he continued to kiss up on her.

 

“You didn’t hear that loud ass bang??” She asked still looking out into the hall. Her eyes squinted she ran through the possible causes in her head. It sounded like a door slamming shut. 

 

“Someone is in this house!” She whispered to her unbothered lover. Reaching over towards the bedside table she felt around in search for a hard object.

 

“It was probably the wind, or a bird…they’re really big out here. They’re free range…” Tom mumbled out, face now pressed between her breast, while one hand laid against the mattress and the other slowly pinching her now soft nipple.

 

“No Tom, stop playing please…go see what that is!” She swatted him away and scooted up further on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

 

“Okay, but stay right there…in THAT position don’t move an inch.” Tom got up from his comfortable position and began to search for his boxers. Walking around the bed he saw them laying on the floor besides his blue ottoman. Reaching down slowly he bent over and wiggled his butt too and fro and looked behind him with a cheeky grin on his chiseled face.

 

“GO!!!” She yelled and looked over towards the door again worried about what he may find.

 

“That rat bastard!!” Tom sneered, peering out the double window in the living room he saw a familiar black truck roll down the driveway and out onto the busy highway. Of course! He knew it was a mistake giving Nate the key. He'd barged in plenty of times before and made his presence known to a then drunken Tom. But things were different now. He was 6 months sober and Juliana now resided in the home with him. His bachelor lifestyle was over, and that meant no more intrusive friends just barging in whenever they felt like. Initially he'd given him the key because he was always hiking up a trail in the nearby mountain range, but over time Nate’s visits became more like checkups. He was thankful for him, and he'd saved his life more than a few times, but things change. He'd be looking to get that key back pretty soon. Closing the curtains he walked lazily out of the living room and into the connecting kitchen and to the wooden island. Reaching for the glass dish that sat in the middle of the island, he set the top lid aside and grabbed a piece of banana bread. He heard a soft patter of feet coming down the hall and he took a giant bite out of his snack. Juliana rounded the corner and made her way into the kitchen.

 

“I thought I told you not to move.” He said looking up at her, voice muffled by the thick globs of bread in the back of his throat. She now adorned a big grey t shirt of his, and her hair, now wigless was thrown into a messy bun.

 

“You can’t tell me anything.” Juli said shaking her head and pulling out a barstool to sit at the island beside him. 

 

“Is that so?” He finished chewing, and asked looking over to his right at her, and bumping his shoulder to hers. They did this often. Played a game called who’s the boss.

 

“How about we test that out.” Leaning over and capturing her lips with his. He dropped the banana bread onto the counter, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She giggled tasting the banana on her tongue and broke the kiss smiling and than squinting at him, remembering why he left the bedroom in the first place.

 

“Wait! What was the noise?” She asked looking around the kitchen and what she could see of the living room.

 

“It was a bird, just as I said.” Tom stared down at her with a stern look and pulled her closer.

 

“A bird?” An incredulous look upon her face, staring up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“Uh huh. A big, ugly scraggly bird. It comes in the evenings. When all is quiet. The wind is calm and-” He continued 

 

“Oh, stop trying to scare me.” She said lightly hitting his chest. Her small tap leaving a red mark on his pale skin.

 

“Ooooh, someone’s testy, yeah?” He said looking down at his chest and then rubbing the mark, irritating it more and causing the redness to spread.

 

“I sure am! One these days I’m gonna get you! And you won’t see it coming.” She said examining her nails. “Just watch.”

 

“Oh, I’m always watching, love.” Tom said before grabbing her sides and tickling her. She twisted and turned every which way and still couldn’t escape his grasp. Giggling she tossed her head back and sighed surrendering to his playful assault. Goosebumps formed on her arms and he pulled her up out of her seat and onto his lap. Beneath her she could feel his cock already hardening.

 

“Sheeesh baby! I give up, you got me!!” She hollered out and his grip slackened. She used that opportunity to slide out of his lap and hop back up onto her barstool. 

 

“And to think, you were in such a bad mood earlier today.” She said picking up his discarded slice of banana bread and nibbling. A walnut got stuck on a back tooth and she picked it out.

 

“I thought I hid that.” He said looking off over to the left and at the trashcan pushed up against the wall.

 

“Not well.” She placed the crushed nut on the saucer and moved the plate away. He had a thing for brooding when he thought no one was looking, but she knew him.

 

“You wanna talk about it baby?” She asked.

 

“Eh…maybe later.” He said shrugging his shoulders, placing his now folded arms upon the island counter top.

 

“It is later, come on what’s wrong?” She pressed not liking his deflection. They had decided they would discuss everything after…what happened.

 

“Well…I talked to Kate…” Tom started off and chewed his lower lip. Not ready at all for this conversation at all.

 

“Mmhmm.” She nodded wondering where he was going with this. 

 

“And, she said she’s thinking of moving out here.” He finished looking over at her to gauge her reaction. He didn’t think she'd be upset, but still he didn’t know what she'd think about it.

 

“Well that’s good right?” She asked looking into his ocean blues. Searching for anything.

 

“That way the kids are closer and you guys don’t have to make such a big commute to see each other!” She went on excitedly. He smiled watching her reaction and for a moment he felt a weight lifting off of his chest.

 

“And they can spend more time with you. You’ve been wanting that.” She continued, not comprehending his solemn mood. This would be great! 

 

“I know that and I’m happy for it but-” He sighed looking around not finishing his sentence. The clock on the kitchen wall ticked away and suddenly he felt his stomach lurch.

 

“So what’s the problem?” She asked confused. All he ever wanted was to be closer to his children. His newfound sobriety allowed for that, but his relationship with his ex wife was still rocky. Hopefully this would help bridge a gap and bring him and his children closer together.

 

“The law firm… it’s being shut down. Kate’s never been good with handling money. She hardly has any saved…She’s living off the alimony…She asked if…she could stay here. Just for a short while. Till she gets back on her feet. I want to be closer to my children so I said yes…” He stopped short not looking at her, afraid of this reaction. He felt like a thousand sun’s were all beaming down on him in that moment. Small beads of sweat began to seep out of his pores and rain down over his skin.

 

“Well?” He said finally looking at her, shocked to see her starting him dead in the eyes.

 

“How do you feel about that?” He asked worried about the blank expression on her face. He'd never seen her look so tense…Not even after…He shook his head to rid his mind of that line of thinking.

 

“I meant to tell you earlier but, things just kept coming up.” He frowned, recalling coming home and seeing her on the phone chatting away with Shelby and Ashley. She was so engrossed in her conversation she hadn’t even noticed him walk through the front door.

 

“Can you say something? Please?” He asked reaching over and taking her hand in his. Her smaller manicured hand fit perfectly in his larger rougher one. He loved all of their differences.

 

“How am I supposed to feel?” She asked crossing her legs, and shifting her position towards him.

 

“Well you seemed happy about it before…” He trailed off.

 

“Yeah, before you told me your EX WIFE would be staying with us?!” She yelled. Ah, finally he thought. Seeing her previous still expression worried him. As that wasn’t the Juliana he knew and loved.

 

Hopping down from her seat she began to pace the kitchen up and down. From the island to the fridge and then back again. “I love those children, I love Hannah and Trevor like they’re mine!!! But her?” She continued upset that he would even entertain the thought!

 

“Are you two ever going to learn boundaries???? Am I some sitting duck, just waiting for you to grow bored of me so you can go get back with your ex!!!?” She stopped in front of him and leaned forward towards his face. She had been so nice before. So naïve. Never again!

 

“Of course I’m not getting back with Kate!! We hate each other!!! Why would I ever want to be with her again after I've been with you?” He shook his head at her accusations. Where could she have possibly gotten that idea?

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time…” She twisted her neck and walked away from him and out of the kitchen.

 

“Juliana…I thought we had moved past that.” He called after her. Sighing he nodded his head remembering. Standing up from his previously seated position and followed after her like a lost puppy dog.

 

“Oh did you?” She turned around and faced him, arms folded, she lightly tapped her bare foot on the hardwood floor. He reached out for her and she backed away further into the hall leading towards their bedroom.

 

“I- Look I know I've made mistakes in the past but I love you. I love you with every part of my being, I feel you deep in my soul. You are as much a part of me as waking up everyday, as breathing, as eating. You live right here.” He said patting the space where his heart lie on his chest.

 

“So please…don’t doubt me.” He sighed head bowed in shame. 

 

“I just wish you had talk to me before you made your decision.” She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around her middle. She didn’t want to argue with him, but she was deeply hurt by him. She never not once kept her feelings from him, and she certainly never liked to him, be that outright or by omission.

 

“If I'm as important to you as you say, why couldn’t I be included on such heavy decision making?” She asked looking up at him. Unshed tears glazed her brown eyes.

 

“I don’t know…I didn’t think…” He shook his head stooped. Kate was iffy and still held feelings of animosity towards him, rightfully so. He didn’t want to take any chances and so he agreed.

 

“Exactly, you don’t think and then you run off and you do things and say 'oh, Juli loves me she isn’t going anywhere she'll be okay' well I’m not! I’m not okay Thomas!!” She said storming off into their bedroom and looking through her draws pulling out clothes. She would usually shower after sex but he had gotten her so mad. He followed behind her angry that she'd fled./p>

 

“I can see.” He said watching her move around the room grabbing things left and right.

 

“Hindsight is 20/20.” She looked over at him while she pulled up a pair of pink lace panties and took off his shirt. Picking up a light blue bra she quickly put her arms through the loops and fastened the clasp in the back.

 

“What do you want me to do? How can I make this better for you? For us.” He asked desperately, not liking her shuffling around for clothes. He didn’t know what he'd do if she left him. He didn’t want to think about that.

 

“I don’t want her staying here. She’s not staying here. I don’t care, we can put her up in a hotel. Or maybe she could even stay with my mom or Nate. I don’t know. But not here.” She said pulling up a pair of black leggings and reaching for his t shirt again before tossing it back over her head. She reached up and unwound her from the messy bun, shaking her head letting her tight curls fall free.

 

“Okay. Okay. We can do that. Just please.” He crowded her space and grabbed her hands. He stood searching her face, for any possible hint.

 

“Please what?” She asked looking up at him. Allowing him to hold her.

 

“Don’t leave me. I love you so much Juliana. I don’t want to ever live another day without you.” He pleaded out to her. Regretting not speaking with her about this immediately. He was wrong. 

 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere. So you can throw that little idea away.” She said smirking up at him and stepping into the slides that lay beside her feet. Dropping his hands she walked over to the dresser and picked up her purse.“ You’re stuck with me so you better shape up.”

 

“Juli?” He called to her, standing in the middle of the bedroom.

 

“Hmm?” She looked over at him, tossing her keys in her purse and picking up a pair of round shades.

 

“I love you.” Tom said sincerely, hoping all of his feelings and emotions could be translated in that single phrase. He loved her so much.

 

“I love you too.” She said walking up to him and patting his chest. He wrapped his hand around hers and held it there.

 

“Now, if you’ve forgotten we have a matinee to catch.” She said before sliding her sunglasses on and walking out the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Okay! Did you like this? Do you want to see more of Tom and Juli? Consider this a flash forward cause I'm gonna show you how we got here!!! This is part II of the Pleasure Chest series and I will be posting part I sometime soon, see ya then!

**Author's Note:**

> They're....gross??? Yeah, they're gross.


End file.
